bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Witch
An''' Immortal Witch/Warlock is an extremely powerful, immortal witch. They have been around for a very long time. The original creation process is unknown. The rumour of the original Immortal Witches were a pair, Cain (believed to be Adam and Eve's son) and Lilim (his wife, Lilith's daughter). However not many believe this story as it delves into religion. The true originals are Lilim and Grace. They were sisters. They seem to be linked by the Moon Pool magic, it is mentioned Cain was created with the power of the moon and Alena and Axton were 'activated' by using the moon pool. Mythology The most known rumour around the supernatural world is that the original Immortal Witches were a pair, Cain (believed to be Adam and Eve's son) and Lilim (his wife, Lilith's daughter). However not many believe this story as it delves into religion. They are the oldest living creatures anyone has heard of. Lilim and her descendants are viewed as 'dark' witches and often have trouble with controlling the 'demon' inside them. This is evidence to the theory that Lilim is actually Lilith's daughter as she was a demon but its not confirmed by Liana herself. Cain is seemingly caring at various points especially when it comes to his children and innocent people being caught in the cross fire of Liana. This goes against the tales of the true Cain who murdered his own brother. Lilim and Cain 'Cain' has been met by various members of the Cullens, whether or not he is the original Cain or a descendant is not really confirmed. He was a farm boy that Lilim changed to an Immortal Warlock but its not confirmed whether he was Adam and Eve's son. The Cullens believe hes possibly just a descendant or someone that calls himself Cain. However it is clear that he is very powerful, he can change his face to make him unrecognisable, has immunity to (most) vampire abilities and is immortal. Lilim was revealed to be the antagonist of Forever Legends, and she is going by the name of Liana. She is older than Cain and we dont know how she was made. Grace Grace is the sister of Lilim. The pair do not know how they were created only they were the original and first immortal witches. Grace is vastly more powerful than Lilim as Lilim's power was split into Cain. She was later revealed to be weaker, as for centuries she has been flooding her power into Esther. Esther Although Grace is dead, she lives on in Esther. She has her soul and power inside her, meaning she can perform all the spells of an immortal witch; making her an immortal witch incarnate. Abilities and Limitations They are vastly more powerful than original witches and warlocks. They cannot tire from using magic, nor do they age. The are deemed immortal from an age they choose. An immortal witch or warlock can age to the point where they wish to stop, most seem to be late 20s. They are all immune to (most) vampire abilties, with some exceptions. '''Magic: They can specialise in a part of magic like most witches and warlocks however immortal witches and warlocks have vast power over all areas and can master everything if they wish. Most do this the older they get. 'Weaknesses:' *Esther has some control over them, she was connected to the immortal witches and warlocks at birth as she was made from Lilim's descendants. However they can also affect her in more ways than normal creatures can. *Aurora Cullen is able to weaken them significantly but not completely. *Their bodies are still reasonably human. If you can weaken them enough to get close you can kill them with strength. Creation Process It was believed they must be a descendant of Cain and Lilim. However truthfully the creation process is unknown, Lilim and Grace do not know how they were created. Cain was made by a spell and Axton, Alena and Amari were born from Cain and a nephilim. Axton, Alena and Amari must be activated using the power of the moon pool and it is assumed by Lilim or Grace. Immortality Though their name would suggest differently they are not truly immortal. Both Grace and Lilim were killed by each other. Grace gave up all her power to Esther, resulting in her being weak enough to be killed by Lilim. Lilim was killed by the power of Grace flooding through Esther after being suppressed, she punched through her chest and removed her heart. Immortal witches live in a mortal body, but most cant get close enough to kill them as they dont tire easily. It is possible they were named immortal witches because of their long life, to seperate them from normal witches and to provoke fear about their kind. Known Immortal Witches/Warlocks *Lilim ✝ aka Liana (original) (creation unknown) *Grace ✝ (original) (creation unknown) *Cain (created by a spell, mirror image of Lilim) *Axton Tilden (born and activated) *Alena Tilden (born and activated) *Amari Papadakis (born, unactivated) *Esther (Grace incarnate) Category:BNC Category:Species Category:Complete